Exildun
Exildun is a town operating directly outside of the Collective's territory to welcome Collective exiles to non-Technocracy Soi. The Global Trade Company founded the town in the early Golden Age as a means of gathering workers, and an attempt at potentially creating a weakness in the rival trade faction. When it is not the target of banditry, the city benefits from the large amount of commerce in the region, bringing in a large amount of money for the GTC. The Technocracy's response, to the surprise and confusion of the traders, was to include Exildun in their official policy. Friendlies who wish to leave the Circle to join the Traders are encouraged to use this route, and given pamphlets explaining the outside world to them, including maps and advice on how to differently manage their money. They built a small office to exchange Credits for coins in the nearest town inside the Circle's border, and have used it to provide free transportation to the outpost along a Technocracy built road. The result was that both cities had a steady stream of immigrants going in and out. "After all there's no policy against packing your things and leaving. If you don't want to live here, why would we want you to stay?" Unfortunately, a significant number of the immigrants are interested in becoming rich without the Technocracy's restraint on their holdings. Many end up returning to the Circle once they realize that the pamphlets weren't lying about "class rigidity", but this can take quite some time of living in relative poverty, or having to flee areas under the threat of death when their attempts at earning riches step on the wrong toes. Others, however, who simply want to see the world outside, and understand what they're getting into, are generally happy with their new lives. They too, however, often end up returning to the Circle later in life, when circumstances or simply a being tired of the constant concern with basic needs make returning a better prospect. The Circle has relatively open borders, and they are typically welcomed back, though years of outside life means they may struggle to re-integrate into Friendly society. Soon, the Woag and Inisfall Confederacy began to use it as a home base to liberate members of the Collective from their "government slavery" and wreak havoc on the Collective countryside. As such, there is a well-armed guard of strongly libertarian Inisfalli and Woag protecting the town, who specifically find the Collective a disgusting monster to be destroyed. Some have even acquired firearms, by looting them from the Collective or by buying them with coin. It is a great hub of trade and commerce, an ironic contrast to what lies just a few miles away. The Vahr Reitter Roadhouse One of, if not the most prominent structure in Exildun the Vahr Reitter Roadhouse is actually an immense complex constructed by a Grand Parade of the Broken Kingdom roughly fifty years after the Great War. The nominal owner of the establishment is none other than the Truest King himself and he has been known to stay in the complex when passing through the area with his personal army. The Var Reitter Roadhouse could easily be called a small castle in its own right, as the grounds sport a sturdy and towering keep with a ring wall. What defies this definition is the utter non-militaristic nature of the other buildings found within the wall. These buildings are generally built in a vertical manner, making the complex compact for its rather large size; most of the buildings easily clearing the height of the ring-wall and many passing ten stories in height. The grounds contain craft-shops, a pub, a casino, a brothel, a stable, an inn, a boarding house, training grounds, brewery, and more; making the entire affair seem more like a self-contained mini-kingdom showcasing all that life has to offer in the Broken Kingdom. The largest of these non-military buildings is the Roadhouse itself. The first floor is an immense pub and eatery, with multiple bars, stages, dance-floors, a gigantic kitchen, and seating which consists of both private tables and the immensely long "common" tables. The capacity of the pub and eatery is estimated to be around five hundred and the peace is kept by a number of armored bouncers. The crowning jewel of this establishment however, are the large bay windows which wrap around most of the structure and the complex pulley-and-belt system built into the ceiling which powers an incredible collection of fans. The combination mixed with the stone masonry keeps the interior pleasantly cool despite the region's typical heat. Curious individuals exploring the fan-system will find it is powered by one of the Kingdom's famous Heavy-Draft horses plodding stoically inside an immense wheel behind the structure.